Brothers of A Tragedy
by Melissa Felton 8
Summary: Loki feels that Frigga's death is his fault. Thor knows it isn't, and comforting goes from help, to more then what both expected to happen.


**Hey guys! Saw Thor: The Dark World on Friday in IMAX! It was AMAZING by the way. I cried throughout the whole thing, tears of joy and sadness, funny, and just plain fangirling! Anyway, I just had to write this. ****This may contain spoilers in the beginning so don't read if you haven't seen it yet! ThorXLoki oneshot :3**

It was nearing the end of the funeral. The entire kingdom bowed their heads in sympathy to the boat casket. Thor was the first to lie down purple lilacs, his mother's favorite flower, down on the body's still chest. He still couldn't believe that she was dead. A hero. A queen. A mother. The thought was still unbearable and felt unreal, though the death had happened hours earlier. To the left of Thor, was Loki. Loki was clenching his fists and moving his lips silently. He had a small emerald in his hand, which had belonged to the mother, and crushed it in his grip. Thor watched the tiny green shards rain down onto the cement ground. Odin gave a wave of his hand, and the boat vanished underwater. The crowd turned away and sulked back to their own homes just as the moon had peeped over the water's horizon. Thor went to the nearest tree and climbed it. He perched himself on a branch, stroking the end of his hammer and trying to think of things other than his mother. Thor then heard a small rustle after a few minutes. A head of sleek black hair shined in the moonlight through the thick bramble of leaves. Loki scooted himself next to Thor and stared ahead. Tears rolled down his cheeks without a sound. Thor felt a tug in his heart, and suddenly put a hand on Loki's thigh. Loki faced Thor, noticing tear stains on the thunderous god's cheeks.

"Brother. It's all my fault mother is dead. We had argued and I had frightened her when I yelled. I broke her heart, and now she is dead." Loki muttered. Thor looked deep into Loki's gray eyes and gave his thigh a light squeeze.

"It is not your fault Brother. Don't think like that. You and I both know she was killed by Ameight's stab. Dry your eyes. There's nothing we can do now."

Loki swallowed hard, and more tears strolled down his face. He closed his eyes and chewed the inside of his lip.

"Loki...please relax. There's nothing that can be done now." Thor whispered. He hated seeing his brother cry. Loki looked down, and slid out of the tree. Thor saw Loki walk to the water' s edge on the sand. Loki fell to his knees and gazed out to the water. Thor, minutes later, followed the mischief god's footsteps and fell to the sandy floor beside his Brother. Thor took a hand and rubbed Loki's cheek with his forefinger. Loki held onto Thor's wrist. They both fell into a direct eye contact, moonlight glinting across their shadowed faces.

"Thor..." Loki hissed in a deep, soft voice. Thor's eyelids fell halfway down his eye and gave him the drunk appeal. Loki felt a small flutter in his chest, not knowing what was to happen next. To his side, he heard the cry of the ocean's battered waves crash along the shore. Small droplets of saltwater pelted both Gods lightly. There was only a small amount of space between both heads. Loki could see clearly the tear-dried stains on Thor's reddened cheeks.

"Be silent Brother..." Thor rolled the words off his tongue and moved forward, causing the other man to fall back onto the sandy floor with the force of the other. There was a rush of heat that pulsed through Thor's lips onto Loki's. Loki was taken aback by the kiss, but knew it was something he craved. Loki forced himself up pushing away the pain from the strength of his brother's large hands on his breast plates. The wind lapped at both men's hair, and there was a tangle of black with blonde. Thor picked up Loki, who's legs wrapped tightly around Thor's abdomen. Thor ran into the small valley in the sand and placed Loki in it, his legs glued to Thor's body. The ocean filled the valley, causing Loki's tunic and cape to soak quickly with the salt water. Thor fought to keep his tongue in dominance with Loki's, and succeeded when the younger God whimpered. Thor wavered his hands up and down Loki's body, feeling for the exit to get Loki out of the wet clothes. Loki stopped Thor, pulling the bigger god off his mouth and giving himself the second to breathe, and be free of the skin-tight wet clothes. Alas Loki was free, and Thor resumed his work, unraveling himself of his drenched attire. The two wrestled one another from the valley, and covered themselves in a sandy blanket that washed off with a sting of frozen cold ocean water. Thor swooped his head down, kissing every possible sensitive skinned area on Loki's chest, down to his pelvic area. Loki gripped the tight lower back muscles of Thor, pleasing that they wait for another night to go that far, where they could together be in bed and making sweet love. Thor smiled in respect of his brother, and instead traced his finger delicately along Loki's sensitive again, making the god shudder and sigh with relief. Thor bent down and kissed the goose-prickled flesh. Loki seethed his teeth and demand Thor come in for one last kiss. Their mouths crushed together, and their tongues slicked wetly against each other's. Thor slid down beside Loki and they covered one another in a sandy quilt. The chilling wind caused shivering, which led to a tighter spooning, and nuzzling. Thor looked down to Loki, who had his nails dug gently into Thor's salt and sand encrusted chest.

"It's not your fault Brother." Thor repeated, pecking Loki on the forehead, and sending a silent message reminding Loki that the next night was going to be Loki's best.

"I know." Loki responded awhile later. He then was quiet, smooth rhythmic breaths coming from his lips, and small chest heaves that tickled Thor's side.


End file.
